


Tales of the Kingdom

by Kitsune_Moonstar



Series: Tales of the Kingdom [1]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-17
Updated: 2013-03-17
Packaged: 2017-12-05 16:10:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 19,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/725230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsune_Moonstar/pseuds/Kitsune_Moonstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of stories about the Crown Princess Nanao and the Royal Champion, Sir Kyoraku.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. His Lady Fair

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Bleach or its characters. This is AU.

**His Lady Fair**

Shunsui Kyoraku first met his princess when she was five. Oh, he had seen her Royal Highness Crown Princess Nanao before, but they had never really been introduced. He had just taken up the position as hereditary royal champion, and unfortunately, the Kyoraku family wasn't exactly in the King's good graces. It was mostly his father's fault. The royal champion was to protect the monarch from all dangers, including himself. King Yamamoto had been a little too fond of his pleasures and had not been happy when Shunsui's father had interfered with his attempts to seduce a number of young women both before and after his marriage to Nanao's mother.

And that was why when Shunsui's father passed away, the eighteen year old knight found himself in charge of the care and education of the kingdom's heir. His new charge hadn't been in court to witness her change of guardians, and Shunsui decided to make the change known to her. However, his charge was not to be found in the Royal Nursery, and neither her nurse nor her tutor knew where she was.

That worried him. Shunsui was fairly certain that the sole heir to the kingdom really shouldn't be wandering around on her own without any supervision. Luckily, after enlisting the help some of his fellow knights, Princess Nanao was found on a bench in a shady corner of the palace gardens. She was a petite child dressed in a pale green yukata that was slightly too big for her. Her nose was buried in a thick book, and her hand kept coming up to brush dark, chin length hair back behind her ear.

"Princess?"

A pair of violet eyes met his. "Yes."

He smiled. "I'm Shunsui Kyoraku, the Royal Champion. Your father has put me in charge of your education from now on. I thought it would be proper to introduce myself."

She frowned. "Isn't there something more important for a Royal Champion to be doing?"

Shunsui raised an eyebrow. This was a rather perceptive five year old. His cousins the same age would be more interested in if he would play with them. "Well, the education of the heir is an important task, but you're right. This isn't what the Royal Champion would normally be doing, but I'm afraid your father isn't very happy with me right now."

Nanao tilted her head, considering this. "All right."

She went back to her book, and he seated himself beside her. Shunsui frowned. It was awfully large book for a young girl. Nanao seemed perfectly content to ignore him in favor of it.

"What are you reading, Princess?"

"It's an etiquette manual," she held out the book to him. "My tutor wants me to have the first three chapters memorized by the end of the week."

That was ridiculous, and he told her so.

Nanao bit her lip. "My tutor says if I am not good and study hard, that my cousin Soi Fon will get the throne since she's older and already started her training."

She looked so worried that Shunsui couldn't help gathering her into his lap for a hug. "He's wrong, Nanao-chan. I'll have a chat with him. You're clearly studying too hard."

She squirmed in his lap, clearly uncomfortable. "Sir Kyoraku, this is hardly appropriate."

Clearly whoever had been in charge of his princess' upbringing so far had neglected to teach her anything other than duty. He would have to each the little girl to have fun.

"Sir Kyoraku," she frowned up at him, "I really should be studying."

He gently set her on her feet before rising. "Let's go for a walk, Nanao-chan. You can tell me what you have been studying, and I can get to know you."

It was the first of many such walks. Shunsui found his new charge to be incredibly intelligent and very dedicated to her duties as heir. However, people had neglected to remember that she was also a child, and Shunsui found himself spending as much time teaching Nanao how to enjoy herself as seeing to her education as heir. It soon became a common sight, the princess in her pastel yukatas followed by her champion in his dark robes covered by both the white haori of captain and the silly pink one that he affected. Nanao had once demanded to know why her knight wore such a thing. His response had been to tickle her until she was breathless with laughter.

The rest of the Shinigami Knights also became used to the princess' quite presence. In fact, they started expecting her and including her in their activities. Nanao was delighted by this and the fact that a whole group of people treated her simply as Nanao instead her royal highness, the Crown Princess. She began to study law under Sir Ukitake, one of the foremost scholars on the subject, as well as beginning kidou training with the knights' fifth division, a pursuit she showed great aptitude for.

His princess' trust came more slowly. Nanao was a bright child, and she had already learned that the court was not friendly place. She was used to veiled insults and being treated as if she was incapable of understanding what was going on around her. It wasn't until Shunsui gave Marechiyo Omaedo a bloody nose for patting Nanao on the head and suggesting that she would be better off playing with her dolls than practicing kidou that Nanao finally began to confide in him. But with her trust earned, Shunsui found himself the one person she confided in and one of the few that she held an intense loyalty to. And that wasn't a bad start.


	2. Presents and Questions

**Presents and Questions**

Nanao let out a soft sigh of contentment. She lay stretched out on her stomach, watching the fireflies from the porch of the 8th Division at the Shinigami Knights' complex. It had been a good birthday. She had turned eight, and the festivities were finally over. She hated being the center of attention. She fingered the two books resting beside her. They had been her favorite gifts so far.

The guide to herbal remedies had been from her cousin Retsu, who was also the kingdom's chief healer. If she was reading the situation right, Retsu would be marrying Sir Ukitake before too long. Retsu was the closest thing Nanao had to a mother, and her clear happiness with Sir Ukitake pleased the young princess. The other book was a history of the Shinigami Knights. It had been from her cousin, Soi Fon's older sister, the Countess Shihoin, and that brought up a question that had been bothering her.

"Sir Kyoraku?"

"How many times have I asked you to call me Shunsui, Nanao-chan?" He was leaning up against one of the posts that held up the porch roof.

She smiled at him; he'd been trying to break her habit of formality with him since the day they had met. "Why were some people so upset that Yoruichi sent me a birthday present? No one would tell me anything about her. It's like they were afraid to even mention her name. Did she do something wrong?"

Shunsui sighed. "It's not that she did something wrong, Nanao-chan, but most of the courtiers think she made a very bad decisions."

"But you don't."

"No, I think she did the right thing. But once of the consequences of her decision was that she and any children she has are no longer in the line of succession."

Nanao was getting impatient. "What exactly was this decision that she made?"

Her champion laughed. "She married Kisuke Urahara who despite being a Shinigami Knight and a genius in his own right is also as common as dirt. Being a knight may convey a small measure of nobility, but he was not noble by birth, and her choice offended a number of people who felt that there were much better candidates available."

She frowned. "It doesn't seem like a logical choice if the consequences were so severe. Why are you certain it was the right one?"

"Because they love each other. I have never seen them so happy as they are together, and there being in love didn't hurt anyone. It might inconvenience and anger some people, but it didn't harm anyone."

Nanao mulled this over. It didn't quite make sense to her, but she would trust Shunsui's judgment for now. Satisfied with her answers, the girl rolled on to her back to watch the stars come out.

"Nanao-chan," Shunsui's voice was soft. "I haven't given you your birthday present yet."

"You know you didn't have to get me anything. You spend so much of your time devoted to my care and education. That should be gift enough."

"But I wanted to give my cute Nanao-chan a present." His voice was teasing. "Why don't you come see what I have for you?"

Nanao sighed but rose to her feet. She stood before her champion, hands on her hips. "Well?"

Shunsui tugged her down to sit in his lap. He set a teak box in her lap. "Happy Birthday, Nanao-chan."

She gently lifted the box's lid to find a tanto in its scabbard. She carefully drew the weapon, marveling at its elegant lines.

"I had the knight's master smith make it for you. It's a little large for a girl your age, but you'll grow into it." His voice was soft and serious. "I know that you're accomplished with kidou already, but one day you may need a physical weapon. It's not the sort of thing I wanted to give you in public though."

He gently tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, and Nanao remembered the other question she'd had for him. Actually, it was something that she had been wondering about for a while though.

"Sir Kyoraku." she bit her lip; she hated sounding this tentative, but she didn't want to offend him or have him think she thought badly of him. "From what I know, you are an accomplished warrior, one of the best commanders in your order. I've seen you practice with Sir Ukitake. But I have never once heard you advocate fighting as a way to deal with any issue. In fact, you've been very vocal about not fighting. I've been wondering why."

His grip on her tightened a little. "I was not originally to be your champion, you know, Nanao-chan. I'm the second son, and it was my older brother who was to inherit the position. However, there was a war. That was shortly after you were born."

"With the Arrancar. Yes, I know."

"War is a terrible thing, Nanao-chan. There are times when it maybe necessary to fight. The consequences of loosing that war would have been severe for everyone in our country. However, the consequences for fighting it were serious as well. I lost my father and brother. Most people lost at least one family member or another." He gently cupped her cheek. "If fighting is the only way to deal with an issue, then I have no problem putting my utmost effort into that battle, but that should be our last resort."

Nanao had rarely seen him that serious. She rest her head on his shoulder and considered his words.

"So how do I know when it is the right course of action to fight? When do I know I have done everything I can to prevent battle being necessary?"

He sighed. "Oh, Nanao-chan. If I knew that, I would be a much wiser man than I am. You will have to trust your own judgment and that of your advisors and keep of this in mind when you make your decisions. That is all you can do."

The princess felt him shift slightly. "Besides, my cute Nanao-chan, I hadn't any other ideas of what to get you. Some how I don't think you'd be as pleased with a new doll as my nieces."

She was distracted enough by his sudden change of subject that when his attack came, Nanao wasn't expecting it. Soon her champion had her in helpless giggles, knowing every single ticklish spot. The princess' laughed rang out through the Shinigami Knight's compound. It was definitely a good birthday.


	3. A Farewell

**A Farewell**

Shunsui gazed around his room in the Eight Division, trying to figure out what he should take with him. There was no way he could get everything packed in the time given to him, but he knew Jyuushiro would take care of whatever he left behind. His brother knights were closing the ranks around him. Kisuke was off working with his contacts to arrange some place for him to go, and Jyuushiro was making travel arrangements for him. That didn't make this any easier.

He had been sentenced to exile. He should have seen it coming. Things had been strained between himself and the King since he had taken the position of Royal Champion, and the King's new advisors were not fond of him or the rest of the Shinigami Knights. And those same advisors did not like the influence the Royal Champion had over the Crown Princess.

Shunsui sighed. His poor Nanao-chan. She had been in court this morning when the announcement was made. At ten, her father was now requiring to attend morning court on a regular basis. She had shown no outward sign of distress, but he knew his princess well enough to know that she was upset. Who would look after her now? He knew that his brother knights would do their best for her, but with the way things were going, they might be banned from the court before long as well. That would leave his princess alone with very little in the way of friends and allies.

There was nothing he could do about that now though. He had to leave the country by the end of the week or face execution. Once he had left, he would not be able to return on pain of death unless King Yamamoto rescinded the exile. It didn't seem likely to happen. No, he would be in exile for the rest of his life most likely. The King was in good health, and his family was known for its longevity.

The door to his quarters slid open.

"Sir Kyoraku?"

His princess stood in the doorway, looking hesitant. She was still dressed in her court kimono, this one a soft sage green patterned with bamboo. Her hand clutched a scroll. Despite the grave situation, Shunsui smiled.

"Come in, Nanao-chan."

She stepped across the threshold, still hesitating. Her eyes were luminous with tears, but Nanao was not crying. Knowing her, she wouldn't in front of him. One hand held out the scroll.

"This is for you." Her voice was soft. "It's signed and sealed, so it's official. It will take effect as soon as my father dies or I come to power. As soon as that happens, you are under orders to return to Seireitei immediately and present yourself to me."

Her hand was trembling. Shunsui gently took the scroll from her, setting it aside, before pulling her into a hug. Nanao went into his arms willingly instead resisting like she normally did. She sniffled slightly, her arms tightening around him. Shunsui pulled back slightly so he could see her face. He knelt down so their faces were at the same level.

"Thank you, Nanao-chan." He smiled at her. "Things will be all right. You'll see."

Her little hands came up to cup his face. Nanao kissed his cheeks and then his forehead before gently pressing her lips against his. She almost immediately pulled back.

"Don't you dare die on me. I can't manage without you. You are coming back here the minute I come into power because I can not manage without my champion."

"Oh, Nanao." He enfolded her in his arms once again.

She sniffled into his haori. She squeezed him tight once again before stepping back.

"I should go. I'm not actually supposed to see you before you leave." Nanao tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, edging towards the door.

"Princess."

She froze. He never used her title.

Shunsui smiled. "I'll miss you, Nanao. I promise I'll stay safe."

She nodded and slipped out the door.

Shunsui just sighed and surveyed his room once again. What to take with him?


	4. A Place to Rest One's Head

**A Place to Rest One's Head**

"I hope you'll be comfortable here, Mister Sakurauchi. You should have everything you need to set up shop."

The young man waited for his nodded before exiting the building.

Shunsui looked around his new residence. Kisuke had done a good job. Everything was in place for him to live a quiet life here in Karakura. After the two attempts on his life while leaving Seireitei, they had decided to play it safe. Shunsui was now Genji Sakurauchi, a merchant. What his real purpose here was would be to gather any information that could be useful to the Shinigami Knights and pass it along. It would keep him busy while he was stuck in exile.

Still, right now it seemed like a rather daunting class. This was not his home. This could never be his home. Maybe someday he would get used to this life, but it would never be home. Home was linked to his violet eyed princess. He hoped that Jyuushiro was taking care of his Nanao. Yamamoto was a good father but a fairly absent one, and he was completely oblivious to the way the court operated, especially when it came to Nanao. Shunsui knew that his Nanao-chan was made of strong stuff, but she deserved to have some semblance of a childhood.

He couldn't do anything about that right now though. He was stuck here until Yamamoto changed his mind or died. Shunsui would have to make the best of this. The first thing he needed to do was get settled in. He hadn't brought much with him, but Kisuke had provided him with everything else that he would need. With a sigh, Shunsui began to unpack. He would need to hire servants as well, but that could wait for another day. Right now all he wanted was a hot bath and a warm bed.

His rooms were above his new shop. Shunsui found a futon and blankets tucked in the closest. He laid out his bed before investigating the bathroom. He wanted to wash the travel grime off. It had been a long journey, and he was exhausted. The hot water was soothing. Shunsui sighed and wished for a cup of sake. He really was not looking forward to the next few years. But what could he do?

Rising from the tub, Shunsui dried off and pulled on a light sleeping yukata. He needed sleep. Everything else could wait until tomorrow. Shunsui hadn't brought much with him that would connect him to his previous life but there was one last thing he had to do before going to bed. Shunsui carefully unwrapped the precious little bundle to reveal a pair of miniatures. The first was his princess' official court portrait, painted shortly after her latest birthday. She looked magnificently regal in her pale violet kimono. The second was a much more familiar pose for his princess. He had convinced Shuuhei Hisagi, a knight who dabbled in painting, to make this one for him. Nanao was perched on his division headquarters' porch, her nose buried in a book. With a smile, Shunsui set the two miniatures carefully on a ledge.

"Good night, Nanao-chan."

He settled into bed and blew out the lantern. As exhausted as he was, it wasn't surprising that he immediately fell asleep or that he dreamed of a rather studious little princess.


	5. Lessons

**Lessons**

Nanao gripped the long sleeves of her kimono. She was not happy, but she wasn't about to let anyone see that. The princess had not been happy about the banishment of the Royal Champion, but she had consoled herself with her lessons with the other Shinigami Knights. They weren't Sir Kyoraku, but they went out of their way to keep her life as normal as possible without her champion.

That was changing today. The Shinigami Knights had been banned from setting foot on the palace grounds without special permission from the crown, and that wasn't likely to happen any time soon. And she was no longer allowed contact with any of them. There had been a rift between the Knights and her father for as long as she could remember, but his new advisors had widened it since Sir Kyoraku's exile. Which was odd since his main advisor, Sir Sosuke Aizen had once been a Shinigami Knight himself.

The fact that the Knights would no longer be her teachers was why she was here today trying to keep her temper. The council had suggested and her father had agreed that they should hire someone to teach Nanao the accomplishments of a lady. Nanao had the feeling that these weren't going to be skills that she would be needing when she took the throne, and her teacher was most likely to be a spy for the council. Still, she knew the value of being underestimated, and she'd put up with this for now.

"Please forgive my lateness, your highness. My household had an emergency that delayed me."

Nanao blinked. This was not the teacher she expected at all. The woman could hardly be more than three or four years older than Nanao's thirteen. Red-gold hair tucked in a neat chignon surmounted beautiful face with warm silver-blue eyes. Her dark blue kimono was easily more elaborate than Nanao's own, and her smile was warm.

"I'm Rangiku Matsumoto, your highness. It is a pleasure to meet you."

"The pleasure is mine."

Rangiku tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "They haven't told you anything about me or my credentials, have they, Princess? You have no idea what you are being thrust in to."

The young woman rose to her feet. "Let's take a walk around the gardens, your highness. I have some things to tell you."

Nanao nodded and bit her lip. Sir Kyoraku had taken her for a walk in the gardens on their first meeting. Rangiku waited until they were in the center of the water garden and clearly well away from anyone else before speaking.

"The first thing you should know is that I'm not nobility. I was born as common as dirt, and most people do not even know my name is Rangiku. They know me only as Lady Kiku. I am a geisha. I am paid to entertain my clients as if I was a noble." Rangiku grinned. "I was chosen to teach you in part because in many ways my skills and manners must be better than an actual noble's."

"What were the other reasons you were chosen."

Rangiku beamed. "You are much sharper than they think, Princess. The other reasons I was chosen are the fact that while I am one of the highest ranked geisha in the country, I am also one of the youngest geisha, and therefore, they think I will be easy to manipulate. That and I was recommended by someone who they think they can trust."

Nanao was silent. Her new teacher had just admitted that she had been hired by people who intended to manipulate them both.

"A geisha sells art. We are musicians and hostesses. We entertain, but that's not all we do. Because we provide an atmosphere of peace and serenity, we have to know how to read a situation and observe human behavior. We wear a mask much of the time in public." Rangiku met Nanao's eyes. "Those are all skills you can use. Neither I nor this country needs a puppet on the throne. We will need a queen."

This was unexpected. Nanao considered her options. Rangiku was right; the skills she could teach Nanao would help her. But there was also a chance that this was simply another court intrigue designed to entrap her. She probably shouldn't trust Rangiku. Except that her instincts told her to do exactly that, and Sir Kyoraku had always advised her to trust her instincts.

"If you are willing to teach me, Lady Matsumoto, I am willing to learn."

Nodding, Rangiku smiled. "Good."

Nanao smiled back tentatively. Only time would tell if she was making the right decision, but she wasn't about to let the Royal Council control the rest of her life, and to do that she would need to learn as much as she could.


	6. Reminders

**Reminders**

He woke gasping, his hand going to his side. The wound had healed, but the memories remained. Shunsui reached for the lamp at his bedside. Experience told him that he wouldn't be getting anymore sleep tonight. Instead, he lit the lamp and reached for the scroll he'd been reading before bed. Romantic poetry wasn't exactly appropriate for the situation, but it was lighthearted reading that hopefully would keep his mind of the memories.

Shunsui almost hadn't made it to Karakura. There had been two attempts on his life during his journey. One before he had even left Seireitei. That had been a very near miss. It had been a good thing that Jyuushiro had been riding with him to the border. His friend had recognized the poison by smell. Shunsui assumed that's what came of having a healer as a wife. Whatever the reason, he was grateful. He really wasn't ready to give up on life just yet. The first incident had made him wary though, and that had probably saved his life when the second attack came.

It had been two days away from his arrival in Karakura. If there hadn't been a temple near by, Shunsui doubted he would have survived. He'd been ambushed just after dark. Later, Shunsui had been told they were bandits. They seemed awfully well trained for bandits though. He'd killed many of them, but one man, however skilled, against a dozen or more was never in a good position. They had wounded him badly and left him there to bleed out. Shunsui really didn't remember much besides the pain and the battle haze, but he remembered the man who had been leading the group. If they ever met again, Shunsui would have a debt to repay to Kaname Tosen. He didn't know when the other knight had betrayed their order, but it was clear that he was no longer interested in upholding the rules of the order.

He sighed. The poetry wasn't distracting him as he had hoped it would. Something was going on back home, and there was nothing he could do to help except gather what information he could and send it back home. So far his low profile and new identity had protected him from any further attacks, but it was still a concern. But he worried more about what he was missing. While he was sending information to Urahara on a regular basis, Shunsui didn't get much in the way of news from home. Other than general gossip, he had very little knowledge of what things in Seireitei were like right now.

The miniatures of his princess caught his eye, and Shunsui let out another sigh. Nanao would be fifteen this summer. She wasn't a little girl anymore. There was never any gossip about her, and he could only guess at how she'd changed. He hoped she was happy. He had promised her that he would return as soon as she came to power, and he would keep that promise. He just hoped that she would still want him to. He reached for the flask of sake that he had taken to keeping by his beside. With his alcohol tolerance, it didn't really do more than take the edge off his memories, but even that helped. Dawn was a long while off.


	7. Practicing

**Practicing**

Nanao let Orihime help her into the formal kimono and carefully finished her make-up. She was running a little late as morning court had been eventful today, but she should be ready before the first appointment of the day. Nanao took a deep breath and donned her mask of Sakura, the apprentice geisha. Rangiku had decided the best way to teach her was to basically treat her as her apprentice. There were a number of duties that Nanao didn't have to deal since she wasn't really an apprentice, and no one outside of Rangiku's okiya knew that Sakura was the Crown Princess.

And she enjoyed that. Nanao liked the freedom that came with her lessons with Rangiku. While she was bound by the limitations of her persona, the princess didn't have to worry about watching her every move and every word that came out of her mouth. With Rangiku at least she was safe to be herself.

There was also the added benefit of being able to get an idea of what was really going on in her kingdom. Nanao was quite certain that the information relayed to her by the court and the council was carefully edited. However, Sakura sat in on meetings with merchants and minor nobles who either didn't care what the said in front of her or had forgotten that she was there all together. She could hear and see for herself what her father's council was doing to the country.

"Are you ready for today's tea ceremony?" Rangiku smiled at her as she entered the room.

"Yes." Nanao smiled back. "With Doctor Ishida and Doctor Kurosaki, correct?"

"Yes. There also was a minor change in scheduling as well. I have to attend a garden party as well. Are you free all afternoon or do you need to be back by a certain time?"

"As long as I'm back by nightfall, there's no problem. Are performing or just attending as a guest?"

"Performing. I'll be dancing, so I'll need you to play the shamisen. Can you handle that?"

"If it's the simpler pieces, yes. I'm still not that good at the more complicated pieces."

"Good. Let's be off then."

Nanao nodded and fell in step behind her tutor. At first, she had been concerned about the amount of time she spent with Rangiku, given the amount of time that some of her 'lessons' took up, but the council seemed not to care as long as she was learning how to serve tea and play music. It was a good thing. Nanao preferred Rangiku's company, and the council didn't realize that she was also learning diplomacy along with proper manners and the like. They weren't going to find out anytime soon either. Nanao wore the mask of Sakura here, but at the palace she wore another. As far as much people were concerned, the crown princess was a shy, studious girl with little interest beyond her studies.

"It is good of your patron to share you so freely with the rest of us, Lady Kiku." Dr. Ishida smiled at Rangiku over the rim of his tea bowl. "So many of your sisters give such priority to their patrons that we hardly ever see them."

Nanao carefully listened to their conversation from her place at the koto. She continued to play but made careful note of anything that might be of interest. Rangiku was in her element, gently flirting with the two doctors and making light conversation. These men were both widowers and simply wanted the companionship of an engaging young woman. They were also some of the most respected and sought after doctors in the capital, and they had a fairly good grip on the state of things these days.

By the end of the tea ceremony, Nanao had learned that the council was increasing its control over the everyday matters of the populace and that there had been trouble at the borders recently. None of this had reached her ears before, though she was sure the council knew and there was a good chance that her father knew as well. It was just another case of "protecting" her.

As the princess and Rangiku made their way back to the okiya, Nanao asked the question she'd been mulling over since the geisha's patron system was explained to her.

"Do you actually have a patron, Rangiku? I've never met him, and you never seem to entertain him at all."

Rangiku sighed. "I do have a patron, but we hardly fit the normal definition of the relationship. He truthfully does not require the services of a geisha. However, he has looked after me and protected me since we were children. In fact, he was the one who brought me to the attention of my teacher. He is mostly my patron because he won't let any one else have that sort of claim over me."

"Oh." Nanao blinked. "May I ask who he is?"

Rangiku laughed. "I can't tell you his name, Nanao-hime. The secret protects all three of us. He is a knight just as your champion is. You may have met him before. You may not have. That's all I can tell you. Unlike you champion, his position keeps him more in the shadows than in the eye of the court."

With a mischievous smile, Rangiku turned down the lane to the okiya gate. "Now, what do you remember about the etiquette for a summer garden party?"


	8. Ordinary Afternoons

**Ordinary Afternoons**

"Welcome! How can I help you?" Shunsui beamed as a customer entered the store.

The woman smiled at him. "I'm looking for a nice white wine to go with a fish dinner I'm serving. Do you have any recommendations?"

He flirted with her as he helped her and managed to sell her another few bottles of wine. Once she was gone, two of his regulars came in. It was easy to pull their already made orders from the shelves and take their money. It was just another Thursday afternoon in Karakura. Nothing much would happen. Shunsui bit back a sigh.

This life of his was boring. Oh, there were some very nice things about living as he did, but knowing that there were things going on back home and he couldn't be there bothered him. He did his best to keep busy and keep from thinking about that. It would drive him crazy. And he had been able to gather some information that should be able help the Shinigami Knights. Shunsui had pieces of information, but he had no idea what how they worked together. Something was going on in Seireitei, and as far as he knew, they had not yet figured out what it was.

More customers came in, and he helped the find what they needed. He worried about his princess. It had been six years now. She was a young woman, not a little girl. At this point, they would be starting to groom Nanao for more serious duties, and the question of marriage would be brought up. It wouldn't be serious until she was eighteen, but they would be thinking about it. She could handle that. What he worried about was did she have any friends to support her? While Shunsui knew that she could handle the duties placed upon her, it never hurt to have a shoulder to lean on as well.

Evening fell, and he closed up the shop, heading up the stairs to his rooms. His maid had dinner waiting for him before she went home for the night, and Shunsui enjoyed the solitary meal. More often than not he would eat out with a number of the other merchants in town, but every once in a while he liked to eat on his own. It as a quiet life, and one that he would enjoy much more if he didn't have other responsibilities.

Shunsui sighed. His thoughts were stuck in a rut today. It shouldn't surprise him, he supposed. It was the anniversary of his first meeting with his princess. Stretching out on his futon, he reached for the two portraits of his Nanao-chan.

"I hope you're safe and happy, Nanao-chan. I know you can handle your duties, but I still worry about you." He sighed again. "Take care, princess. I'll be back as soon as I can."

Setting the pictures aside, Shunsui settled in for what would probably be a sleepless night.


	9. The Mourning Process

**The Mourning Process**

Nanao held her father's pale hand in her own, kneeling at his beside. Retsu sat on the other side of his bed with sad eyes. King Yamamoto was dying, and the healer could do nothing about it. It had been a sudden illness, and the healer had been able to halt its progress or find a cause for it. Nanao had her suspicions about it, but no one had been able to uncover proof, so she kept her silence. Besides, she didn't want to tip her hand now. If, when her father died, she was going to need every advantage that she could get.

Her father's hand tightened on her own. "Mitsuko? Is that you?"

"No, Father. It's Nanao, your daughter."

"No, you're not. Nanao's just a baby. Mitsuko, stop playing games."

She bit back a sigh. He'd been hallucinating all day. Retsu didn't think he had more than a few more hours. All they could really do was wait, and so she sat at his beside in a formal kimono, thanking Rangiku for all the practice she'd had. The highest ranked members of the court were hovering about the room, and it would be mortifying to fidget in front of them. The hours stretched on.

And then with one last shuddering breath, he was gone. Retsu carefully check him over before announcing to the room, "The king is dead."

In the silence, Nanao gracefully rose to her feet, and with head bowed, she left the room. Part of her felt like she was running away. The rest of her was too busy making plans to feel. She had to put things in motion now. Nanao was only eighteen. Her majority wasn't for another two years, and according to law, she couldn't be crowned until then unless she was married to an older party. She could still rule, but that was only in conjunction with the Royal Council. They could outvote her decisions if they wished. That was why she needed to start making changes now, before they could act.

She needed the clerks and scribes. Nanao silently thanked Rangiku for teaching her how to move quickly in a kimono. Running down the hallways would have attracted attention. Upon entering the scriptorium, there was a flurry of people bowing and trying to appear unsurprised by the royal visit. She took a few minutes to reassure the scribes before beginning to issue orders.

"My father has passed away. I need official proclamations written up to be circulated around the country. I also need you to write up a repeal of the prohibition of the Shinigami Knights from the Royal Palace. I'll need three copies of that and the repeal of Sir Kyoraku's exile. I'll send messengers to pick those up shortly." Nanao surveyed the room. "I will also need at least six copies of the forms for adding members to the Royal Council. If there are any questions, you may send a servant to find me."

With that, she swept out the room, leaving the scribes to get to work. Her next stop would be the Royal Messengers. Nanao stopped in her rooms just long enough to pen three notes and retrieve her official seal before heading towards the stables and the quarters of the Royal Messengers. Their chief was summoned at her arrival, and Nanao quickly explained what she needed.

"Besides spreading the word of my father's death, I will need you to deliver messages to the army, the Royal Guard and the Shinigami Knights. The scribes should have them ready for you shortly. I also need to you deliver these," she held out the three notes, "to Sir Ukitake, Lady Kiku, and Countess Shihoin."

"Of course, your highness. Is there anything else you need?"

"That will be all, thank you."

With those tasks accomplished, Nanao retreated to her rooms. She peeled off the formal kimono and exchanged it for a simple black kosode and hakama, the same uniform most Shinigami Knights wore. It was simple and comfortable, and Nanao wasn't about to formally entertain anyone in the next few hours. Besides, her clothing would help her blend in, giving her a chance for some undisturbed time alone. There was a small garden tucked in between the various wings that made up the Royal Quarters, and it was there that Nanao sought sanctuary.

Settling in a shady corner, Nanao closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Tears pricked at her eyes. Her father was dead. She was alone. At least for now. Shunsui would be coming home once he heard. At least that was what she hoped. She had had no word of him for years now. Still she hoped that he was alive. He had promised her he would be. Nanao mentally shook herself. Her father had died, and she was more worried about her champion. She must be a terrible person. Nanao bit her lip as she bit back the tears.

"Your highness?"

She knew that calm voice. Nanao rose carefully to her feet and stepped out of the shadows.

"Sir Ukitake. I'm glad that you have arrived. I trust you had no trouble gaining entrance."

The knight held open his arms. "Princess."

Nanao found herself wrapped in a warm embrace. She let herself lean against his strength for a moment before pulling back. She didn't have time for weakness right now. Later she would be able to take time for herself."

"You know the law as well as I do. Until I turn twenty, the council can run the country if things stay the way they are. Will the Shinigami Knights support me?"

Ukitake nodded, gesturing for her to go inside. "Yes. We had already planned to do so. I assume that you will be rescinding Shunsui's order of exile and have already sent a messenger to him. The others you summoned are waiting, your highness."

"Nanao," she corrected. "I don't need formality from those I trust. I need you to tell me the truth, so I can make the right decisions. Sir Kyoraku already has his orders for return."

She found Retsu and Rangiku as well as the Countess Shihoin and her husband waiting for them in her study. Nanao smiled at them.

"Thank you for coming. I hope I can trust you five to help me." She took a breath. "Rangiku, would you please take care of the funeral arrangements for me? I'll put the chatelaine at your disposal."

"Of course, Princess."

"Good. Sir Ukitake, Lady Ukitake, Countess Shihoin, Sir Urahara." She nodded to each of them. "I would like to appoint all four of you to the Royal Council unless you have objections. I can't be crowned until after my twentieth birthday, but I can shift the balance of power in the council. I won't pretend that I'm ready for this, but I am sure that I can manage with your advice and guidance. Sir Kyoraku will also be joining the council once he returns from his exile."

Her words were met with encouraging looks and nods of assent. The smile managed to stay on her lips.

"Do you have any other advice or recommendations for me?"

Yoruichi smiled at her. "You're doing just fine, Princess."

Her husband nodded. "You might think about adding a few of the leading merchants in the country to the council, but that doesn't need to be done immediately."

The small group talked and planned for a good half hour before Nanao was left alone, under orders from Retsu to get some rest. Nanao summoned a servant to fetch a cup of tea and gave instructions that she was to be left alone at least a half an hour. And once she was finally alone for good, Nanao wrapped an old pink haori around herself and sobbed.


	10. Tidings of Home

**Tidings of Home**

Shunsui stood there, uncertain if his ears were working properly. "What?"

His friend laughed. "Honestly, Genji. King Yamamoto of Seireitei is dead. Just last week. Some sort of illness."

He went through the proper motions and words for Genji Sakurauchi while in the back of his mind, Shunsui was dealing with just what this meant. He could go home now. His Nanao-chan had just lost her father. Nanao couldn't be crowned queen yet. His princess was in danger, and he needed to get home.

Shunsui closed the shop early for the first time in years. It could be left to his servants. They could probably run it better than he could. He headed up to his rooms and started packing in a daze. There really wasn't much to take with him which was a good thing. Shunsui wanted to get home as soon as possible. He didn't know enough about the situation in Seireitei right now, but he could guess that his princess would need some backup. Nanao had always been extremely intelligent and responsible. She would do a fine job if the Royal Council would let her. With her coronation two years away, Nanao would have to fight the council for control of things. He wouldn't let her face that alone.

His bags packed, Shunsui let out a sigh. He wouldn't be able to leave tonight unfortunately. It would have to be first thing tomorrow. If he bought another horse, he should be able to make to the capitol by the end of a fortnight. Hopefully, Jyuushiro and the others would have things well in hand until then. Shunsui set out his futon and tried to get some sleep. He had a feeling it was going to be a long journey, and he would need to be alert and wary the entire way. He hadn't forgotten that someone had tried to have him killed on his way to Karakura, and he wasn't going to risk getting killed before he got home. His princess was waiting, and he wasn't going to disappoint her.


	11. Choosing Battles

**Choosing Battles**

Nanao sat with perfect posture at the head of the table. With Rangiku's help, she had modified her wardrobe to emphasis the fact that she was an adult without, hopefully, reminding everyone she was an attractive, young woman. She was fully aware that she would have to get married eventually, but Nanao was determined that it would be on her terms and her choice of husband. So, she was trying not to have the subject come up just yet. Nanao knew that she would have to pick her battles carefully right now, and she was not quite ready to approach that battlefield just yet. Her strategy there wasn't complete.

So instead, Nanao did her best to appear mature and responsible and control the council meeting. It took doing. Aizen and his supporters never failed to miss a chance to try and weaken her position or exploit the situation she was in. She knew that Aizen was up to something, but what exactly was still unknown, and Nanao wasn't about to tackle that issue without a good deal more information. There were plenty of other issues to deal with.

Such as the state of the borders. The reports she was getting from the Shinigami Knights did not match the ones that her military were giving her, and Nanao was more willing to trust the former right now. The leading officers all had some sort of connection to Aizen for the most part. It was the border with the Arrancar that was most troubling. The number of border clashes and skirmishes had dropped off despite the fact that most of the troop on that border had been transferred to the other borders, especially their border with the Kingdom of Bounts. The transfer of the troops didn't make much sense to Nanao given that Bounts was hardly a threat militarily and they had good trade relations with them currently.

However, when she had pointed that out, General Tousen had dismissed her opinion saying she knew nothing of strategy. Tousen was another former knight. In fact, he had left the order a year or two after Sir Kyoraku had been exiled. Thankfully, Nanao had several people on her side who did know a thing or two about strategy, and they had not let the issue drop. Now there was a lively debate going on about what the lack of border trouble meant for Seireitei. Nanao sat back and listened. She didn't know enough about the issues at hand to venture comments, but she did her best to absorb everything being said. These days she spent any free time she could get educating herself on the various issues these meetings brought up.

The debate was winding to a close, and Aizen took the opportunity to strike.

"Speaking of showing a strong face, your highness, you do not seem to have given much thought to your marriage. Unless you are married, you cannot be crowned for another two years." Aizen smiled gently. "It can be seen as a weakness that we do not have a crowned monarch. There are several candidates that I can recommend that would be suitable. You should marry and be crowned as soon as possible to prevent any assumptions of our weakness on the part of other nations."

Nanao met his gaze coolly. "You are mistaken, Lord Aizen. I have given a great deal of though to my marriage."

That much as true. She held up a hand to stall further advice. "However, while the points you have made contain truth, there is also the fact that a hasty marriage on my part could also be construed as a weakness. It could lead not only to other nations but also our own people to believe that I am incapable of ruling. Furthermore, a full royal wedding takes at least six months to a year to arrange and plan. At this point, my time and focus cannot not be on such a frivolous matter."

The part about it taking six months to a year to arrange and prepare a full royal wedding was a lie. With Rangiku's help, Nanao had begun to put everything place, so that when she married, it would be done quickly. It would take at most a month to have everything in place, though Nanao didn't expect to be announcing a marriage for at least six more months. There was still the small matter of just who she would marry, and Nanao had been doing research on that as well. Mostly, her research had been to refute any suggestions made by the council, but she knew she would have to make a choice eventually.

But it would be her choice, and Nanao would not be rushed into it. Thankfully, once Sir Ukitake and Sir Urahara expressed their agreement with her point of view, the matter was dropped for now. Nanao knew it would come up again, but for now the meeting moved on to other matters. By the time they were done, Nanao felt drained and exhausted, but her day wasn't over yet. There were still a number of things she needed to do before she could seek her bed, and she should probably eat something in there as well.

It would have to be a working dinner. Nanao summoned a maid as she entered her quarters to help her change from the court kimono to what had become her working uniform. The black kosode and hakama were comfortable, and she didn't have to worry about them while she was searching through the archives or practicing kidou. Neither activity had her in the public or the court's eye nor did the paperwork she did in her private study, so propriety and proper conduct didn't come into question. Once she was dressed, Nanao sent the maid off to arrange for her dinner to be delivered to her study.

With that taken care of, Nanao went to her study and got down to work. She had research to do and paperwork to sign. Slipping on a pair of wire framed glasses, she picked up the first document. Most of the paperwork was the everyday clutter than came with running the palace. While these were typically things that her steward and chatelaine would take care of, Nanao wanted to have an idea of what exactly went into running the palace. She didn't think that there were currently any problems, but she didn't want to be taken by surprise. Nanao couldn't afford to make mistake right now. A minor problem could upset the balance she was working so hard to maintain. As long as she could keep most of the nobles convinced that she knew what she was doing and had things well in hand, Nanao wouldn't face pressure to let the council handle everything until she was of age.

Nanao sighed and reached for a map. She studied the distances once again. She didn't know for sure, but a number of the Shinigami Knights had implied that Sir Kyoraku was in Karakura. At top speed with good weather, it would take about two weeks for the journey. At most it would a month. Nanao bit her lip. One more month. She had waited years. She could wait another month, and with any luck her champion would be home sooner. The new of her father's death had gone out nearly three weeks ago now. Nanao sighed again and called for a page.

"Could you please bring Sir Ukitake to see me?"

"I'm sorry, your highness." The young man bowed. "Sir Ukitake received a messenger shortly after the council meeting and he left shortly after that."

Nanao's eyes lit up. She could only think of a few reasons for that short of behavior.

"Leave a message for him to come and see me as soon as he returns then."

"Yes, your highness."

Nanao did her best to calm her racing heart and lower her expectations. It didn't necessarily mean that Sir Kyoraku was on his way. That was simply one possibility. Still, she attacked her paperwork with renewed energy. There was always hope.


	12. Crossing the Threshold

**Crossing the Threshold**

Shunsui let out a sigh of relief as the inn came into view. As eager as he was to get home, especially when he was this close, he was barely awake in his saddle. Tomorrow he would reach the capitol within a few hours of riding, and he knew that he should make sure he was presentable when he rode into the city, especially since that his first duty was to present himself to his princess. But that would have to be tomorrow.

With his horses stabled and his room arranged, Shunsui headed for the common room for some food. He had barely sat down to his meal when someone slid into the seat beside him.

"You made good time. I wasn't expecting you until tomorrow." Jyuushiro grinned at him.

Shunsui blinked and gaped. "Jyuu? What are you doing here?"

"Meeting you of course. You didn't think we'd let you walked into the palace without letting you know what was waiting for you, did you? I've had scout keeping an eye on the road for the past few days. I knew you'd get here as soon as possible." Jyuushiro's grinned became a warm smile. "Welcome home, Shunsui."

Those words made him smile. He was almost home, and he wasn't going to wake up and find that this was a dream as he had so many times before. Jyuushiro clapped him on the shoulder.

"Eat. I'll fill you in afterwards. We'll want some privacy for that."

He demolished the food soon enough, and he and Jyuushiro retired to his room. Jyuushiro produced a flask of sake and poured them both cups.

"We have things in hand for right now, but we're playing catch up. The Shinigami Knights were barred from the palace grounds within a year of your exile. We only were let back in after the King's death. It was one of the first things her highness did." He paused, sipping his sake. "Retsu and a few others were our only source of knowledge of what went on inside the palace during those years."

"And they don't know everything."

"No, they don't." His friend shook his head. "But things are going well. The royal council would have been a problem, but the princess evened things out some by adding Retsu, Kisuke, Yoruichi, and me to it. It's still something of a struggle to deal with at times, but it's beginning to get easier."

Jyuushiro sat back and smiled. "They had no idea what they were getting into with your princess. I think they were expecting a shy intellectual. Instead they got a dragon. Her highness had already started taking care when she called us in. She is doing very well for someone who had been as sheltered as possible for the past few years."

Shunsui smiled. That was his Nanao-chan all right. She never had been one to let others dictate her life especially when it interfered with what she considered her duty.

"How is she?"

"She's well. She's not the child I remember though. She's even more self-contained. She seems a little lonely but has developed a friendship with the tutor the council hired. I'm not entirely sure, but it wouldn't surprise me if Lady Matsumoto has been supplying the princess with more of an education than the council wanted."

"Lady Matsumoto? I don't think I remember her." It was good to know that Nanao hadn't been completely on her own.

"Rangiku Matsumoto. She's better known as Lady Kiku in the city. She's one of the highest ranked geisha in the country." Jyuushiro sighed. "She's only a few years older than the princess, I think. I haven't been able to find much about her, but she's proved herself to be trustworthy and loyal to the princess."

"Good. It sounds like things are going fine."

"For now. Aizen is up to something, and we're not in the strongest of positions right now. Until the princess is crowned queen, the council will be an issue." Jyuu met his eyes. "She's missed you, Shunsui. Probably more than she's admitted."

He didn't really know how to respond to that. On the one hand, it was good to know that she had missed him. He had missed her as well. But on the other hand, Shunsui hated to think that he had caused his Nanao-chan any sorrow. Jyuushiro rose to his feet.

"Get some rest, Shunsui. We should get on the road as early as possible in the morning. I brought your formal uniform, but I couldn't find your pink haori." He shrugged. "It wasn't really appropriate anyway. I'm sure it's in one of your boxes back at the Eighth Division."

They said their goodnights, and Shunsui sought his bed. Sleep came reluctantly but it did come. For once in his life, Shunsui had no problem waking up early. It felt odd to dress in the black kosode and hakama of a Shinigami Knight as well as his white captain's haori. He hadn't worn either in so many years now. Jyuushiro was waiting for him down in the stables.

"Are you ready?"

Shunsui nodded. "Yes."

He watched the countryside as they rode down the road, Jyuushiro filling him in on all of the little things he had missed while he was away. The countryside hadn't changed much over the years, but as they approached the city, the changes became clear. Shunsui didn't remember the city being this big. They got a welcome reception as they rode through the streets. Jyuushiro commented that while the knights had been in disfavor with the king and the nobility, the common people had still been supportive.

As they approached the palace, Shunsui found himself unaccountably nervous. He hadn't been here in so long. From everything he'd heard his Nanao-chan had things well in hand. Did she really need him? She was all grown up now. He shook his head. This wasn't helping. Jyuushiro disappeared after they stabled the horses, leaving Shunsui to find Nanao on his own. It proved more difficult than he had thought.

Finally, he found a page who led him through the maze of corridors that made up the oldest part of the palace to the royal archives. Shunsui looked around the room, not seeing any sign of his princess.

"What do you need, Yamada?" A voice called from above.

"This man is here to speak with you, your highness."

Shunsui looked up to find a petite young woman perched on a ladder. She wore the uniform of a Shinigami Knight. Raven hair was swept up in a neat knot at the back of her head, and a pair of delicate wire framed glasses perched on her nose. She looked down at him, eyes wide and startled. He grinned up at her.

"Thank you, Yamada." It was clearly a dismissal.

Once he was gone, she scrambled down the ladder. His princess wasn't a little girl any more. She had grown into an elegant young lady. There she paused a moment, clearly uncertain, then Nanao took a step towards him.

"Sir Kyoraku." She smiled and held out her hands to him. "Welcome home."

Shunsui captured her smaller hands in his own, pressing a kiss to each of her palms. "Nanao-chan."

Her smile grew, and he suddenly found himself with his arms full of Nanao. Shunsui hugged her just as tightly and ignored the sniffles he heard just as he was ignoring the tears pricking at his eyes. He was home.


	13. Redefining Bounderies

**Redefining Boundaries**

Once Nanao extracted herself from their embrace, she found that she wasn't quite sure how to treat Sir Kyoraku. She was so happy to have him back she thought her heart would burst, but she also found herself unaccountably shy. She wasn't the little girl he had done his best to spoil anymore. It also didn't help that Shunsui Kyoraku was a very attractive man. Nanao might have avoided any romantic entanglements with the court, but she wasn't immune to the lure of romance, and Kyoraku was someone she trusted. She'd always been very fond of him, and now she was finding that she might have something of a crush on him.

However, Nanao really didn't have time to sort out her feelings for her champion right now. There would be a council meeting in a few hours, and she didn't know how much Sir Kyoraku knew about the current situation.

"How was your trip here, Sir Kyoraku?"

"It was fine, Nanao-chan." He looked down at her. "How are you?"

"Busy. I've been trying to keep on top of everything. If the council senses any weakness on my part, they strike, and I can't afford to lose control right now."

He rest a soothing hand at the small of her back as they headed out of the archives. "What the current issue?"

"Border movements. I know something is going on, but I don't know enough about strategy and troop movements to really figure it out. I think there is something going on at our border with the Arrancar, but the military keeps telling me that it is normal activity and nothing to worry about." Nanao sighed. "Sir Ukitake has been helping me, but he says it's not really his area of expertise."

Kyoraku nodded. "He's a good commander, but he wasn't ever the one to dictate our over all battle plan. Do you have any maps or reports?"

"In my office. We have about two hours before the council meeting."

They spent a rather confusing hour in her office going over the maps she had. By the time Nanao had to go and change for the council meeting, she thought she understood what was going on better. At least, she understood what was going on at the borders better. Her relationship with her champion on the other hand, that was another story. Nanao just couldn't seem to figure out how to act. Half the time she fell back on her normal formality while the rest of the time she acted more like the child she had been under her care.

She slipped away before the council meeting to get dressed in a court kimono. When she returned to her office, her champion did a double take.

"Nanao-chan?" Kyoraku blinked. "You grew up."

Nervously, she smoothed the folds of her indigo kimono. He seemed rather startled by that fact. "Would you escort me to the council meeting, Sir Kyoraku?"

He smiled. "Of course, Nanao-chan."

They made quite an impression at the meeting. None one was expecting her to walk in on Sir Kyoraku, and her opponents started the meeting off balance. She had been worried when Kyoraku had stiffened beside her at the sight of General Tousen. Nanao could practically feel him vibrate with anger. She had squeezed his arm, and he calmed a little, but Nanao took note of that reaction. His presence was quite an asset for her. Somehow, Shunsui seemed to know just when to let her take the lead and when to speak up on his own initiative. It was one of the smoother meetings she'd had with the council. Aizen once again brought up the subject of marriage, but it was quickly squashed without much debate.

Afterwards, Nanao was forced to deal with a number of other duties and parted ways with her champion, but only after she had made plans to see him the next day. Nanao frowned. She should arrange quarters at the palace for him as well. She knew that he would have a place to stay with the Shinigami Knights, but she might need him here at the palace overnight. But where could she put him that would be convenient? Nanao couldn't put him in the Royal wing without offending propriety, and she wasn't about to stick him with the rest of the court. The servant's quarters were out as well. With a sigh, she went off to find a palace floor plan. There had to be some place near her she could put her champion.


	14. Dawning Realizations

**Dawning Realizations**

Shunsui was in a quandary. In the past few weeks he had easily slipped into a familiar pattern spending his time divided between the palace and the Shinigami Knight's complex. It had taken himself and his princess very little time to develop a comfortable working relationship. There was still a little awkwardness every now and then, but for the most part they fit together with the ease they had always had. Nanao was certainly keeping him busy with everything from sorting out the latest intelligence reports from the borders to advocating some of her harder to sell plans with council meetings. They made a good team.

He sighed, looking around the garden near the Eight Division. Jyuushiro was supposed to be meeting him. No, the problem was his princess. She was beautiful, intelligent, witty, funny, and too young for him. He was supposed to protect her, not develop an attraction that was impractical and unwise. He had always loved her, but it was a slightly different matter being in love with her. There were a number of issues here: he was too old for her, she needed to make a politically advantageous marriage, and lastly, he has always wanted to make a love match and he doubted his Nanao-chan was in love with him.

It was not something they needed to be dealing with right now. There was enough on both his and Nanao's plates without romantic complications. They both had their suspicions about Aizen, though Shunsui had not told her about Tousen's attempt to kill him when he was first exiled. Jyuushiro had revealed that the knights had a spy among Aizen's cronies, but he was not in a position to do more than slip them tidbits of information at the moment. There was also the matter of Nanao's ascension to the throne. Unless his princess married an older man, that was a year and a half away. It wasn't the best position to be in for until she was actually Queen, Nanao would constantly have to battle the Royal Council for power. It was a waste of her time and effort, especially in the event of an emergency like a border attack or a natural disaster.

"You look glum. What's wrong, Shunsui?" Jyuushiro sat down beside him. "You haven't quite been yourself lately."

"I think I'm in love with Nanao."

"You've been in love before, Shunsui. It typically passes after a while. Her highness doesn't really fit your typical profile but there are always exceptions."

He shook his head. "Not like this, Jyuu. Nanao has always been different."

"What exactly is your problem with this?" His friend smiled wryly. "Somehow I doubt that it's the fact that you're in love with her that's bothering you."

"I'm too old for her. Nanao needs to marry politically advantageously, and she could do much better than me. If I marry her, I want it to be because she loves me, not because she has to." The last slipped out without him realizing it.

Jyuushiro raised an eyebrow. "Her Highness is royal, Shunsui. Age is not a great matter. Half of the council's candidates are at least your age if not older. Furthermore, politically speaking, you would be a very good choice. You're a prominent noble from one of the oldest families in the kingdom and have extensive experience both militarily and in the court. I doubt she would find someone else who would both have the background she needs and be willing to accommodate her ruling. Most of the men that have been suggested would not share power with her without a fight. So, the only real issue is the matter of the princess' heart."

His friend patted him on his back. "If you are this serious about your princess, I would suggest you think about wooing her a little. Not that I think that much will be needed. You are the only man I have ever seen fluster Her Highness or make her blush. Somehow, I doubt that her feelings are that far from your own."

Somehow that didn't remove Shunsui's unease about the whole thing. For all Jyuushiro's wisdom, Shunsui doubted his insight extended to his princess' heart. Truthfully, what he wanted most was his Nanao-chan to be happy. If that was with him, that could be wonderful, but if her heart lay with some once else, he would do everything his power to make her happy. And romancing his Nanao-chan was out of the question. Even if she had the time for it, Shunsui rather thought she might hurt him if he tried anything. When she was younger, her books had proved rather effective when she needed to get her point across, and he knew that the Royal Library had some very thick volumes.


	15. Under Pressure

**Under Pressure**

With a deep sigh, Nanao slipped into her private chambers. All she wanted was a hot bath and some time alone to figure some things out. Today had been rather hellish, and it didn't help that she was trying to sort out her feelings in regards to marriage. It was clear to her that she could not afford to spend another year in constant power struggle with the Royal Council. It was too draining and could be disastrous in the event of an emergency. Which meant she needed to marry someone who was already past his majority.

The problem was who. Nanao had her own list of candidates which did not match Lord Aizen's. However, part of her problem was who was at the top of her list. At this point the best choice for husband was Shunsui Kyoraku, and Nanao was terrified at what approaching him about it might do to their relationship. Sir Kyoraku was the most important person in her life, and she knew better than to deny it. He loved her, yes, but she didn't know if he was in love with her. Furthermore, if he wasn't, Nanao really didn't want to force him into marriage simply because she needed a husband. If there was anyone who would suffer from a business arrangement style marriage, it would be Shunsui, and she couldn't do that to him.

Slipping into the hot water, Nanao let out a soft sigh. Today had been far more stressful than she had liked, and she had barely any time to herself until now. Things were not going well. Between the fighting with the council and the developments on the borders, Nanao had scarcely had any time to simply rest. If it hadn't been for Retsu's insistence, she wouldn't even have this evening to herself. Nanao closed her eyes and let the hot water sooth her.

The issue of her marriage was not going go away, and Nanao was afraid if she kept putting it off, Aizen might be able to get enough of a majority in the council to force the issue. That was her greatest fear. Nanao knew exactly who Aizen's candidates for her husband were, and she would rather die than marry any of them. General Tousen had left the Shinigami Knights, something which made her suspicious, and she knew that Shunsui did not trust him whatsoever. Lord Kurotsuchi frankly disturbed her, and Count Kira who had barely reached his majority and was very suggestible. Kira was best choice out of them, and he was still a bad choice.

The water was beginning to cool down. Nanao got out of the bath, drying herself and wrapping herself in a pale pink yukata. She smiled at the color.

"Your highness," a maid appeared at the door, "Lady Matsumoto is waiting for you in your sitting room."

Nanao held back a sigh. Hopefully, Rangiku would have some good news for her. The older woman had been doing some investigating for her in hopes of turning up some information that would disqualify some of Aizen's candidates. The more Nanao had in her arsenal against that man the better.

"Rangiku?" The princess stepped into the sitting room.

The young geisha rose to her feet. "Princess. I have some good news and some bad news."

"Start with the good news." Nanao gestured for the woman to be seated before taking a seat herself.

"There is no way the council will approve Lord Kurotsuchi after they find out about what he's done to his daughter. She's your same age, and she's in the care of healers. She's still alive, but they're not sure she'll ever be able to live without a fulltime caretaker." A frown marred Rangiku's pretty face. "It is not a very pretty story, but it will protect you."

"Is there anything I can do for the daughter?"

Rangiku shook her head. "Lady Ukitake had her under her apprentice's care. Nemu can hardly have better care than that."

Nanao nodded sadly. "And the bad news?"

Sighing, Rangiku adjusted the folds of her kimono. "There's nothing to protect you from Tousen or Kira. Kira's a sweet boy, but someone else will be controlling him. There's also another candidate that they haven't offered yet, but they might if pressed. I…you are going to need to figure this out before they offer him. There will be nothing you can object to about him, and it will not be good for any of us if you have to marry him."

The princess fought the urge to frown. There was something about this situation that was making Rangiku very uncomfortable, and it had to do with this latest candidate for the position.

"You need to talk with Sir Kyoraku." Rangiku's voice was soft. "I know you have your concerns about asking him, but I do not think you can afford to put it off much longer."

Nanao sighed. Rangiku leaned forward and touched her hand. "I know you love him, and it does you credit that you don't want to force this on him, but he needs to make the decision. For all you know, he loves you just as much. Don't let fear rule you in this, Nanao. It could cost you everything."

She nodded. The older woman squeezed her hand.

"Good. I don't want to see you forced into something you will regret."

Despite Rangiku's advice, Nanao could not find the courage to address the issue that evening or even the next morning. She went about her duties as usual, trying to figure out just how to approach her champion. The princess had almost come up with a strategy when it came time for the day's council meeting. Nanao took her seat, and the chaos began. It was clear from the start of the meeting that tempers were flaring. Little fights broke out with nearly every topic on the agenda, and when they turned conversation to her marriage, things exploded.

She stayed out of the debate herself and just watched. Aizen too wasn't really participating, but he was egging his supporters on and instigating things further. Even Shunsui had become heated in defense of his opinions. When some of the knights started resting their hands on their sword hilts, Nanao decided that she needed to bring this to a close.

"Excuse me."

They paid her no heed. Nanao tried again.

"Excuse me, gentlemen."

Nanao frowned and began to murmur an incantation. A bolt of kidou hit the wall opposite her. Everyone froze, turning to look at her.

"Enough." Nanao rose to her feet, hands still glowing. "I will have my choice of husband for the council at the end of the week."

And with that, Nanao stalked out of the room.


	16. Alone in a Garden

**Alone in a Garden**

Nanao stormed to her quarters, shaking with fury and terror. What had she just done? She never lost her temper like that. Once safely in her rooms, Nanao began to strip off her formal kimono. She needed to figure this out now, and she was going to be comfortable to do so. Barefoot and dressed in a yukata, Nanao sunk into her garden sanctuary. Settling herself beside the pond, Nanao tried to sort out her feelings and what she was going to do next.

However, there was just too much going on inside her for it to be simple. With a sigh, Nanao returned to her study to find some paper and a brush. It always helped her to organize things. She also sent for tea and a snack. Retreating back to her spot in the garden, she set to work. Several hours later, the sun was setting, there were various lists scattered around her perch, and Nanao was faced with the fact that she was absolutely, positively in love with Shunsui Kyoraku, and that if he didn't want to marry her, Nanao would be dealing with a broken heart as well as the rest of the issues.

She buried her head in her hands. Emotions were not her thing. Nanao was good with academic things, but she had never been good with expressing her feelings. She had no idea how to approach Shunsui about this. He needed to know that wanted him because he was Shunsui, not just because she needed a husband she could trust. And she didn't want him to accept if he didn't really want to. Yes, she would be hurt, but that was better than ruining their friendship with something that trapped them both.

Night fell and Nanao made one more trip back for a familiar pink haori to ward off the chill. She was going to stay out here until she had this figured out. There was a full moon, and that would provide plenty of light. Besides, she wasn't about to wade into the mess she'd made for herself without a battle plan. If she had learned one thing from the Shinigami Knights, it was to have a plan. You could always change it later.

Movement in the garden startled her, and she clutched the haori closer around her.

"Nanao-chan?"

"I'm here."

"We were getting worried about you, Nanao-chan." He made his way over to her. "You didn't really…"

His voice trailed off as his took in her attire. Nanao blushed and fingered the haori.

"When Father exiled you, I took it." Her blush deepened. "It was comforting to have."

"I've been wondering why I couldn't find it." He settled himself on a rock across from her. "What are you planning, Nanao-chan? You've left everyone in an uproar."

"I…" her voice trailed off. Nanao still wasn't sure how to put this. "I have to get married. I accept that. The problem is there is someone I want to ask, but I'm not sure he wants me. I have other options, but he is the one person I would most want to have as my husband. The problem is I do not want him to think he has to agree or reciprocate my feelings because of who I am. If he doesn't want me, there are other options that I have, and I don't want him to agree to marry me unless he really wants to."

Nanao bit her lip. So far so good. Shunsui was staring at her with something like awe and respect and sadness in his warm brown eyes. He reached for her hand.

"Nanao-chan, any man who didn't love is fool. Tell me what you want, and we'll find a way to make it work out. If you don't want to get married yet, we'll find away to put it off longer."

"What if what I wanted was you?" Nanao could barely hear her own voice.

Shunsui blinked at that. She could see his mind working through what she had just said. The next thing she knew, Nanao was tucked in her champion's lap, her hands enfolded in his.

"You're asking me to marry you, Nanao-chan?"

Nanao looked at her hands. "I don't want you to say yes because you feel you have to. I know you care about me. If you love me, there is nothing more that I want than to be your wife, but if you don't, then I don't want to trap you."

"My Nanao," he gently caressed her face, "if I am what you want, then you may have me. My heart has been yours for years now."

Shunsui tilted her head up, so she met his eyes then leaned in and kissed her. Nanao let out a soft sigh and let him. He was being so gentle, so careful like he though she might break or disappear on him. And for the first time since this whole mess started, Nanao felt completely content and safe. She knew it would all start over again once she announced her choice, but for this moment with the two of them alone in the garden, there was peace.


	17. Complications

**Complications**

Shunsui wasn't sure if this was a dream or not, but if it was, he didn't want to wake up. His beloved Nanao-chan was in love with him and had asked him to marry her. He had said yes of course. Now he and his princess were letting the rest of their allies in on the fact before it was announced to the rest of the council. Shunsui had the feeling that there would be some money changing hands as well. Given that both Kisuke and Jyuushiro were involved, it wouldn't surprise him if they had been betting on his love life. In fact, it would be nice to know that some things didn't change.

Still, Shunsui found himself rather nervous about telling the others. He didn't think that any of them would be against the idea, but it almost felt like as soon as they told someone else it would turn out to be just a dream. But they couldn't do this on their own, and the others deserved to know. It wouldn't be fair to spring it on them when he and Nanao told the rest of the council.

He looked around as the small group filled Nanao's study. Nanao smiled at him and slipped her hand into his. Rangiku caught the gesture and beamed at them both. Jyuushiro also caught the movement.

"I take it you called us here to let us in on this little development."

Nanao raised an eyebrow. "I'm going to marry Sir Kyoraku if that is what you mean."

Jyuushiro laughed. "Finally. I was wondering how long you two would dance around that. It was clear how you felt about one another to everyone else."

His Nanao-chan blushed. It was really quite charming. Shunsui squeezed her hand.

"Well, that solves that particular problem," Yoruichi grinned. "There isn't anything that the council can complain about in your choice either. The only thing they could do is try to stall the wedding preparations."

It was Rangiku who shook her head at that. "No, they can't. Nanao and I made all the arrangement earlier. We can have a wedding within a month."

"Is there anything else we need to know?" Jyuushiro asked.

To their surprise, Rangiku spoke up. "I do not think that Aizen will react well to this news. I'm not entirely sure what his plans will be, but I know it won't be good. I may be able to find out though."

There were startled glances in her direction, though Shunsui wasn't that surprised. It had been clear to him that the young geisha had been using all the resources at her disposal to get information for Nanao. She had already used that knowledge to protect Nanao more than once. Shunsui was more interested in just how Rangiku had gotten a spy network together that could rival the Shinigami Knights. He would have to suggest to Nanao that her friend be put in charge of the country's intelligence force.

The meeting concluded, and Shunsui found himself reluctant to leave his Nanao-chan's side. This new aspect of their relationship was exactly that: new, and truthfully, Shunsui wanted some time for just the two of them. Since his return, he'd had precious little time alone with his princess, and most of that had been spent strategizing. Not that his Nanao-chan got much free time, but they both deserved some time to relax.

So he cornered Nanao once the meeting was over. His princess was working too hard once again, and some how he doubted she remembered his admonitions for her to have fun as a child. Nanao had grown up to be a responsible young woman. He just hoped that she could still remember how to have fun.

"Nanao-chan, when was the last time you had fun?"

She eyed him warily. "What are you up to, Sir Kyoraku?"

"Shunsui," he corrected gently. "You can call me Shunsui. As my fiancée, you can't claim its improper any more."

Nanao frowned at him, but he could see a little amusement lurking in her eyes. "Using my own arguments against me is not a good tactic."

"You're avoiding the question."

"I rested a few days ago."

"Resting isn't the same as having fun, Nanao-chan."

She bit her lip and looked away. "I don't think that running a country is supposed to be fun, Shunsui."

"And we need our princess to be able to run the country, and that means taking time for yourself as well as the rest of us." Shunsui wrapped his arms around her, drawing her back against his chest. "You're running yourself ragged."

"There just so much to do." Her voice was quieter now.

Shunsui gave her a backwards hug. "Learn to delegate, Nanao-chan. You can't always take care of everything yourself. And you're not going to do any work today. We are both going to take the day off."

She opened her mouth to protest, and Shunsui cut her off with a kiss. Nanao was not going win this argument. It was easy enough for him to scoop her up into his arms to prevent her from escaping his plans.

"You are going to change into a comfortable yukata, and we are going to have a picnic."

Fifteen minutes later, the two of them were well away from the palace. Shunsui had headed for an orchard of cherry trees just a little ways beyond the palace grounds. He had often come here when he was younger. It had been a good place to hide from the paperwork that had come with his job. No one was going to disturb them here. He had taken the liberty of arranging for food with the kitchens while Nanao changed, and they were all set.

Nanao took some coaxing, but before long he had her relaxing and telling him stories of her time pretending to be Rangiku's apprentice. It seemed that his princess had managed to get herself into trouble a time or two without his help. He in turn shared a few stories of his time in Karakura. It was good to see Nanao relax and enjoy herself. He stole her hairclip and ended up getting thwaped for it. Shunsui wrapped a thick strand of her dark hair around his finger.

"Nanao-chan, what exactly are our wedding plans? I know you want this done as soon as possible, so you can take the throne, but we are only getting married once, and I don't want you to miss out on something because we were in a hurry."

His princess laughed. "Actually, depending on how long it takes to send out invitations and gather supplies, I can have a full formal wedding within a month or two. Rangiku and I figured out what it would take and made most of the preparations before you got home. It was mostly so that I needed to stall my wedding."

"Clever."

"I wasn't going to let the council force me into something I didn't want." There was a note of uncertainty in her voice.

Shunsui wrapped his arms around her, drawing her into his lap. "Good. I would have hated to come home and find I had to kill someone for making my Nanao-chan unhappy."

Nanao laughed and relaxed into his embrace. By the end of the afternoon, Shunsui would call the picnic a success. Nanao seemed much more relaxed, and he knew a bit more about the lovely young woman she had grown into. They reached the palace just as the sun was setting, and he walked her back to her quarters.

"Good night, Nanao-chan." He stole a kiss.

She smiled up at him. "Good night, Shunsui."

The next day brought a return of his nervousness. Nanao was telling the council her decision. Shunsui didn't think that it was going to cause any bloodshed at the meeting, but there were going to be some very unhappy people. Nanao didn't need them making more trouble for her. Running a country was hard enough without that sort of thing. And if Aizen really was up to something more sinister than simply trying to influence the crown, their energy would be needed to focus on that not on petty squabbles over why someone's candidate wasn't picked.

Shunsui settled into his seat, carefully watching the others in the room. Nanao swept into the room dressed in one of her more formal kimonos. She stood at the head of the table.

"I will not keep you in suspense. I have made my decision. I will marry Sir Shunsui Kyoraku."

Her announcement was met with knowing looks from some and outrage from others. Shunsui noted the various reactions, tucking them away for future reference. Truthfully, most of the council seemed satisfied with her choice, but there was a small minority that wasn't. The meeting was blessedly short. People protested. Nanao made it clear that she was not going to change her mind and that the wedding preparations would begin immediately. Shunsui found himself on the receiving end of advice and congratulations as the meeting broke up. His princess had disappeared back to her study to get to work.

It soon became clear to Shunsui that a number of people thought he was the one who would be in charge once Nanao was crowned Queen. He didn't disabuse them of that notion despite the fact it was ridiculous. No one who really knew his princess would believe that she would just hand over her power to someone else. But their assumptions could prove useful later on.

Still, Shunsui found himself very uneasy. Especially when Nanao appeared at his door that evening dressed for bed and her tanto in hand.

"I know it sounds silly," her voice was soft and unsure, "but I swear there is someone in my quarters. Can I…can I stay with you tonight?"

He took in her wide, scared eyes and slipped an arm around her shoulders. "Of course, Nanao-chan."

He guided her into his rooms, sitting her down and fixing her a cup of tea. Shunsui had no doubt that Nanao was correct. She was not the type to start at shadows. He didn't like the timing of this at all. He also didn't think he was going to get any sleep tonight. It took some convincing, but he finally managed to get Nanao to agree take his bed for the night. Shunsui sat up against the wall where he could see both her and the door, both his swords close at hand.

Almost two hours later, there was a pounding on his door. Shunsui was on his feet with his swords in his hands almost immediately. He carefully opened the door to find Rangiku Matsumoto there. Her hair was unbound, and she wore just a simple yukata instead of one of her normal kimonos. She was out of breath.

"It's starting."


	18. Endings and Beginnings

**Endings and Beginnings**

"Rangiku?" Nanao peered over Shunsui's shoulder.

Her friend looked disheveled and scared. "Aizen's moving. We won't be able to completely stop him, but you should be able to foil some of his plan."

"How do you know?" Shunsui asked even as he was heading out the door.

Rangiku bit her lip. "Gin Ichimaru is my patron. He's been infiltrating Aizen's inner circle for the last few years."

Shunsui nodded, though Nanao was still confused. Shunsui glanced over his shoulder.

"Gin is the spymaster for the Shinigami Knights," he explained. "I want you to stay close, Nanao."

Nanao blinked. He rarely left off the affectionate "chan" from her name. "All right. Where are we going?"

"Aizen wants to delay the coronation. He's sent some one to steal the regalia." Rangiku headed towards the treasury. "Gin's taking care of alerting the Shinigami Knights. Aizen is going to escape. He's planned too well not to, but we can keep him from doing too much damage."

"What aren't you telling us?" Nanao gripped her tanto; she hoped she wouldn't have to use it.

"Gin is going with him. That way he can feed us their future plans."

"Who are they?" Shunsui asked; they were almost to the treasury.

"The Arrancar. Gin suspects that Aizen is a royal bastard. And since most of the royal line was killed in the war--"

"He plans on taking the throne," Nanao finished, "and he wants mine as well."

"Exactly," Rangiku confirmed. "We're not going to let him take it."

"Are you armed?" Shunsui asked Rangiku.

She nodded and produced a short sword.

"Good. I want you two to stay behind me. If there is no one in the treasury, we take the regalia and head for some place more defensible. If some one is already there, you two will take the regalia and get somewhere safe. You said Ichimaru was warning the rest of the Shinigami Knights?"

"Yes."

"Good."

He paused as they came to the treasury doors and turned to Nanao. "Your first priority is your own safety, Nanao. If this even looks like we're outmatched, I want you to run. I know you can take care of yourself, but we cannot risk loosing you. Do you understand?"

Nanao nodded. To her complete surprise, Shunsui then sheathed his swords and cupped her face in his palms. He leaned in close enough that their noses were touching.

"I cannot survive loosing you, Nanao. I need you to be safe so I can protect your kingdom."

He kissed her fiercely then. When he let go, Nanao felt a little dazed. They turned toward the treasury doors, and Nanao stepped forward, murmuring the spell that would unlock the doors. She was not the only one who knew the spell, but she could tell that it hadn't been tampered with yet. As the doors began to open, Nanao cast a lighting spell, and Shunsui pushed her aside and carefully edged into the room. Rangiku took up a position at Nanao's side, her sword ready.

"It's clear."

Nanao hurried inside and began gathering up the regalia. She made a make shift bag out of one of the tapestries and loaded the crown, sword, jewels, and mirror into it. She turned to tell Shunsui that they could go and found him standing with swords drawn facing down Tousen. That was all she saw before Rangiku put herself between the fight and Nanao. But she had seen enough. Shunsui showed tension in every fiber.

"I should have known," her champion spat out. "How long have you been waiting for another chance at me, Kaname? I survived last time. Did Aizen punish you for failing?"

She bit her lip. That implied that someone had been trying to kill her champion from the time he first left Seireitei. This had been going on far longer than she realized. Rangiku latched onto her wrist and began to edge then towards the doorway. The two men seemed to be ignoring them.

"It is a mistake I will not make again. You won't be walking away this time."

They were almost out of the treasury. Nanao barely had a foot outside of it when Tousen's blade came swinging towards her. It met Rangiku's sword with a sharp sound. Rangiku did not back down. She didn't need to worry either. Shunsui quickly reengaged Tousen, and their fight began in earnest. Nanao tore her eyes away from her champion as Rangiku hurried them both out of the room. Nanao gathered her thoughts as they headed down the hall.

"We need to get the regalia someplace safe. You said Ichimaru was warning the rest of the knights?"

"Yes."

"We can't make it safely to their compound, but Sir Ukitake should be in his quarters here. That will do for now."

"Do you have a weapon?"

Nanao nodded. "A tanto. It's not good for anything but close combat, but I'm not a kidou master for nothing."

Rangiku looked startled. "I knew you were good, but I didn't know you were a master."

"Only my instructors and Sir Kyoraku did. I wanted to keep it quiet."

"Good plan."

Nanao led them through the back halls and lesser used passages towards the quarters that Sir and Lady Ukitake used when at court. Nanao knew that Retsu was also trained in defense, so the four of them should be able to manage until reinforcements from the Shinigami Knights showed up. She urgently rapped on their door. It didn't take long for a disheveled Jyuushiro Ukitake to answer. Nanao let Rangiku explain. She needed a chance to collect herself.

It didn't take long for them to fortify their position. Nanao did her best to remain calm. This was not how she had expected things to go down. She had suspected that Aizen was up to something, but she had not expected it to be this serious. He had been brewing a war under her nose. She let out a sigh. This was going to be a headache. She frowned at that thought. That was selfish of her. Yes, she didn't expect her reign to begin with war, but it was more than just a headache for her.

A distinctive knock at the door interrupted her thoughts. Sir Ukitake opened it to let in several knights, and Nanao tried to look as regal as possible in a sleeping yukata. Truthfully, she didn't have to do much. Nanao trusted Sir Ukitake and his compatriots to make the proper tactical decisions. Instead, she tried to unobtrusively watch Rangiku and the silver haired man who had drawn her away from the group. He seemed to be speaking quite intently to hear, though Nanao was too far away to hear what he was saying, and Rangiku was clutching his hand tightly even though her face was a mask of calm. This must be Gin Ichimaru. Nanao frowned and made a mental note to make sure she had all the information she needed on hand for a pardon for him when this was all over. Both he and Rangiku deserved that after all they were risking.

She didn't really pay attention to what the other knights were discussing until the decision was made for them to move to a more secure location. Nanao kept a hold of the regalia as they moved out. It made no sense to burden a trained fighter with it. She caught sight of Ichimaru slipping into the shadows but didn't point it out. He needed to make his exit, and they would need the information he could provide. The knights headed for the royal wing. It was one of the oldest parts of the palace complex and had originally been designed for defense.

Nanao managed to get some sleep despite all of the craziness going on. She was awakened in the morning to find her champion asleep beside her. She could see daylight peeking in from one of the high windows. Yawning, she rose to her feet and made her way over to the knight keeping watch.

"Excuse, Sir…"

"Hitsugaya, your highness."

"Sir Hitsugaya, what is the state of things?"

"Aizen and his supporters have escaped. The palace is secure, and we should have the capitol secure by midmorning."

Nanao nodded. "Thank you. I need to get to work then."


	19. Preparations

**Preparations**

Nanao perched at her desk, scrolls scattered across the surface in front of her. It was more of a mess than usual. Her wedding was less than a week away, and there were plans to be made for the coming battles. Aizen's sudden departure had both helped and hindered plans. Because of Rangiku's warning, Aizen had not been able to cause much damage. However, she still had to prepare her country for a probable war and get married.

It was not a simple matter. Thankfully, most of the preparations were safely in Rangiku's hands. Unfortunately, Nanao had forgotten about a number of traditions and rituals that she had to observe before her wedding day. They were the reason why she was trying to get all of this dealt with now. Starting tomorrow, she would be going through the traditional purification and rites for a royal bride culminating with her wedding on Sunday. The worst part of it would be having to be out of control for nearly four days. Nanao trusted Sir Ukitake and the other knights to take care of her country, and of course, if there was an emergency, they would contact her.

But after everything that had happened, she was nervous about not being right there in the middle of things. Still being married to Shunsui would be worth it. Nanao let out a sigh, reaching for another scroll. Everything she got done today was one less thing for her to worry about. An arm reached over her shoulder and trapped her hand on the desk. Shunsui leaned down and kissed her cheek.

"My Nanao-chan is working too hard again."

She sighed. Her fiancée was bound and determined that she not spend every waking hour doing something productive. Nanao didn't actually mind that most of the time, but now was not the time for taking a break. There was just too much to get done. And she really didn't want to think about the fact that she wouldn't get to see him for the next few days. She had managed to survive eight years without the man. Surely, she could get through a few days without him. Even if she didn't want to.

"I don't have much time to get all this done, Shunsui," she emphasized his first name. "There isn't time for a break."

"But after today, I won't be able to see my Nanao-chan until the wedding."

He was pouting. Not that she blamed him. She found the whole tradition of not seeing the groom before the wedding ridiculous. Nanao knew herself well enough to know that having Shunsui nearby would keep her calmer the closer she got to the ceremony. Still, the council had been forced to make a number of concessions to her already, and Nanao doubted she could get out of this particular tradition.

His arms wrapped around her shoulders. "I'm going to miss you."

"It's only a few days." Her voice was soft.

"I went eight years without you. Can you blame me for not wanting to go without you again?" He rest his chin on top of her head.

Nanao leaned into his embrace. She wasn't about to concede his point, but she wasn't going to disagree with him either. She had learned early on in their relationship that if you gave Shunsui any leeway in an argument he would completely overrule you. As a child, Nanao had found herself carted off to have fun from her lessons if she so much as let any sign of boredom show. Shunsui had claimed that an education would do her no good if she didn't know how to have a good time. Nanao had a feeling that she was currently in a similar situation.

"I really do have to get this done. I'll come find you as son as I'm done. I promise."

He sighed but kissed the top of her head. "All right, Nanao-chan. But if I don't see you before dinner, I'm coming back to drag you out of this room."

Shunsui left after that, and Nanao got back to work. Hopefully, she would be able to get through all this mess with some time to spend with her fiancée before they had to go their separate ways before the wedding. Three hours later, Nanao set aside her brush, her hand aching from all the writing she had been doing. She needed lunch and then would go in search of her fiancée.

He wasn't that hard to find. Shunsui apparently had taken up residence in her garden. Nanao carefully crept up behind him, wanting to surprise him. She though she had succeeded as she approached his backside, and then in a sudden rush of movement, Nanao found herself seated in Shunsui's lap. Her champion smiled down at her, holding her close. He leaned in to kiss her.

The two of them stayed sitting together under the wisteria bower, occasionally stealing kisses from one another, until Retsu and Rangiku came to collect her. Nanao sighed and made her farewells. The next time she would get to see him it would be at her wedding.


	20. Across the Threshold

**Across the Threshold**

Nanao did her best not to fidget as Rangiku helped her into her wedding kimono. She was trying not to be nervous. After all, there was no reason for her to be. In just an hour or so she would be marrying the one man that she had loved and trusted all her life. All she had to do was survive the wedding ceremony. Directly afterwards would be her coronation and then the obligatory celebrations. They didn't dare take a long honeymoon given the current state of things, but they would have a few days for themselves after the wedding.

"Don't bit your lip like that," Rangiku scolded. "You'll get make up on your teeth. We're almost done."

Both of the women assisting her had already donned their most formal kimonos. Nanao tried to find her usual patience as Retsu adjusted the combs in her hair. As a royal bride, Nanao would not wear the tradition hood that signified obedience. When she was crowned, Shunsui would be the prince consort but not the ruling king. That had been both of theirs choice. One of the few changes to tradition Nanao had made was the fact that she was not going to wear the royal uchikake after the ceremony, mostly because she liked the Kyoraku family one better. Instead of being covered in symbols of royal authority, its pattern was of cherry blossoms.

"There you are." Retsu made one last adjustment to her hair ornaments. "You're ready."

Nanao nodded, not trusting her voice. Retsu and Rangiku led the way out of the room the shrine had provided for her to prepare in. Nanao carefully slipped on her sandals and began the walk towards the main shrine were everyone was waiting. Once she saw Shunsui standing there waiting for her, nothing else mattered. He was dressed formally, and was for once without his pink haori that he reclaimed from her. She didn't remember finishing her walk up to the shrine. The next thing Nanao knew she was standing next to Shunsui as the priest went through the purification rite. She was rather amazed the remembered her vows. Finally, it was time for the drinking of the sake. Once that was over, they would be married.

Taking her ninth sip of sake, Nanao set the cup down. Shunsui took her hand in his own and leaned in to kiss her. For that moment nothing existed save for the two of them. Then they were ushered into another building in the shrine complex, so Nanao could put on her uchikake, and so they both could have something to eat before the coronation ceremony. Nanao managed to eat two rice balls before she had to return outside for the next ceremony. She was thankful that there would be a feast afterwards. Despite the fact that these ceremonies did not require much from her, they still were draining.

The coronation took longer than their wedding. The regalia, which had been under a full time guard since the attempt to steal them, was official placed upon her and she was sealed into office. The cheers afterwards were deafening. While the wedding had been only for a select group of nobles, the coronation had been opened to everyone. She hadn't realized that she was that popular. Once she had been crowned queen, it was her turn to install Shunsui to the position of Prince Consort.

Once that was done, Shunsui tucked her hand in the crook of his arm, and they began the walk from the shrine back to the palace. Shunsui was tense at her side as if he expected an attack. None appeared thankfully, and it didn't take long for the feast to begin. Nanao was stunned by the sheer amount of food, and it was clear that whoever had planned this knew her favorite dishes as they were all present. There were also a great many speeches that Nanao could have done without. Part of her just wanted the feast over with, and part of her was extremely nervous about tonight.

Nanao wasn't exactly innocent, not after playing the part of Rangiku's apprentice, but she didn't have any practical knowledge either. She had been the Crown Princess, and that had meant people had kept their distance, even when courting her. Until Shunsui had returned, she had never been kissed anywhere besides the hand or the cheek. She was looking forward to tonight, but that didn't stop her from feeling rather unsure of herself. Nanao sighed.

Her husband squeezed her hand under the table. "Not too much longer, Nanao-chan."

"I know."

He smiled at her. "Don't worry so much, my Nanao. Things will be just fine."

The evening dragged on. Finally, the time came for the newly wedded couple to take their leave of the court. Nanao thanked the gods that the Seireitei believed in privacy for the royal couple. She had heard that in some countries the court was allowed to stand outside the bed chamber and listen in on the royals' nocturnal activities. The idea made her shudder. At least she knew that she and her husband would be left in complete privacy for the next three days.

Nanao took Shunsui's arm, and they headed for their quarters. Her things had been moved from her rooms earlier in the week while she was gone. She was no longer the Crown Princess. Her rooms would be cleaned and closed up until there was a new heir to fill them. Nanao didn't think that would be for at least few more years. There was too much for her to manage already without throwing a baby into the mix.

"And what is my beloved Nanao-chan thinking so hard about?" Shunsui smiled down at her.

"The future."

He cupped her face in his hand and kissed her. "We can worry about that tomorrow. Tonight is just for us."

Nanao slipped her hand into his and pushed up on her toes to kiss him. "All right."

Shunsui beamed at her and scooped her up in his arms, paying no attention to her finery. Nanao let out a sigh of contentment as he carried her over the threshold. She didn't know what her future held, but she wasn't afraid of it as long as she had her champion at her side.


	21. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Groans rose up from the children as she ended the story.

"But, Lady Hitsugaya, what happened in the war?"

"And you didn't tell how Daddy got away from the Arrancar, Auntie Momo."

Shunsui bit back a chuckle. The children were always a handful, though Lady Hitsugaya was especially good with them. He had been pleased that there were so many children around the same age at court. The twins, Seiko and Inari Ichimaru, were the oldest of the batch at eight. Both girls had inherited their mother's blue-grey eyes, but Inari had her mother's red-gold hair while Seiko's was the same as her father's silver. Koneko Urahara was seven as was his son, Tatsuyoshi. Those two were only months apart and had become fast friends while still in the cradle. Kiyoshi Ukitake had been the youngest of the bunch at six. At least until today.

Tatsuyoshi caught sight of him. "Father?"

His son had taken after his mother both in looks and in personality. However, Nanao blamed the boy's sense of mischief on him. Shunsui smiled.

"It's time for bed for the rest of you." Lady Hitsugaya smiled. "You'll be able to see the new prince or princess later this week."

The other children complained but allowed themselves to be shepherded out of the room. His son crossed the room and waited impatiently.

"Well?"

Shunsui couldn't help himself. He beamed. "You have a little sister. Your mother says you can come see her if you promise to go to bed without a fuss."

Tatsuyoshi considered this. "All right."

Their son had taken after his mother in the fact that he was a night owl. Bedtime was a constant struggle, but Tatsuyoshi had been so excited about the prospect of a younger brother or sister that he would do just about anything for a chance to see the new baby.

"What does she look like?"

"Why don't you wait and see?" Shunsui teased as they made their way down the corridor.

"Da-ad."

"She has her mother's nose and brown hair."

Shunsui nodded to the guard at the door of his bedchamber, and they slipped into the room. Nanao was propped up in bed, a little bundle resting her arms. Tatsuyoshi scampered over to her side.

"Is that her, Mama?" He peered at his new sister. "She's so little."

Nanao smiled at her son. "Her name is Miyako, Yoshi."

Shunsui came around to her other side, perching on the edge of the bed. Miyako let out a sigh and opened her eyes for them.

"She has Dad's eyes," Tatsuyoshi exclaimed, leaning in closer. "Hi, Miya-chan. I'm your brother."

Miyako blinked at him, and Tatsuyoshi extended a careful finger to touch her cheek. Shunsui leaned closer to his wife and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. Nanao smiled at him, weary but happy.

"Happy, my beloved Nanao-chan?"

"Very. But I would like some sleep. It's been a very long day."

He kissed her forehead. "Of course."

It took some doing but Shunsui managed to pry Tatsuyoshi away from his new sister, but he managed. Once his son was safely tucked into bed, Shunsui rejoined his wife in their room. His little girl had been laid in her bassinet and was sleeping contentedly for now. Shunsui slid into bed beside his wife and gathered her in his arms. His Nanao-chan let out a soft sigh and cuddled into his embrace. Shunsui closed his eyes with a smile. His princess had stolen his heart sometime during their first meeting, but since she had given him hers in return that was all right. He had no doubt that in time their story would become one of the country's romantic legends. Shunsui was just happy that happily ever after didn't mean the end. He and his Nanao-chan had a good many years to enjoy together.


End file.
